


Smooth

by leet19



Series: Music Inspiration [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone is in love with Loki, F/M, Genderswap, I'm so fucking crazy, Lady Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Marble Sculptures, Memory Loss, So how that can work?, Spells & Enchantments, Wrong Spell
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un ataque en medio de un festín de Asgard, Loki es golpeado por un hechizo mal hecho. Frigga necesita proteger a su hijo, por lo que lo manda a Midgard, al cuidado de los Avengers. Lo que ellos no esperaron, es caer por el Dios de las Mentiras. Loki/Todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midgard

Loki salió rápidamente de la sala del trono, sus manos hechas puños a su lado pero él sabía mejor que hacer una escena. Había pasado un año desde su captura y su juicio, Odín había estado a punto de encarcelarlo pero al final, después de que todos los dejaron solos, tuvieron una charla cruda y abierta donde pasaron por todos los daños que cada uno le había hecho al otro, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos pero Loki tenía que admitir que no quería perder a su familia al igual que Odín, así que ambos se disculparon (muy a su manera, claro) sobre lo malo que habían hecho, habían quedado en un pacto para mejorar las cosas. El castigo de Loki había sido relativamente menor, trabajar con la diosa Idunn (lo cuál realmente no era un castigo para nada, ellos eran amigos). Thor y él habían mejorado su relación también, todavía le era difícil algunas olvidar algunas cosas, pero ambos lo estaban intentado, casi no había momento en que estuvieran separados ahora. Pero todas estas mejoras no significaba que aún tuvieran algunas discusiones familiares, como la que Odín y él acababan de tener. Hoy era la celebración de la Última Luna del año Asgardiano, por lo cuál Odín había decidido dar un gran festín, el problema era que Loki había escuchado rumores sobre un ataque en el día de la fiesta y había intentado disuadir a su padre.

No que esa hubiera funcionado, claro.

-¡Loki!-el moreno se giró y vio a Lady Sigyn acercarse a él con rapidez-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Qué crees que sucedió?-preguntó con irritación-A veces puede ser muy cerrado en escuchar razones, está seguro que las protecciones soportarán cualquier intento de disturbio.

-¿Qué harás, entonces?-preguntó ella, mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del palacio.

-Alertar a Falkor en silencio, que tenga el ejército preparado, el hombre tiene el suficiente cerebro como para mantener todo esto callado.

-¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?-Loki le sonrió levemente.

-Estarás en el medio de festín, Sigyn, no hay mucho que puedas hacer-la mujer entrecerró los ojos y Loki recordó por qué se llevaban tan bien, a ella no le gustaba que la catalogaran de débil y podía darte una buena paliza si se lo insinuabas. Loki suspiró-Está bien, está bien. La guardia va a tener que estar afuera, protegiendo a las personas adentro pero si alguien logra entrar, necesito que protejas a la Reina ¿entendido?-la castaña asintió, luciendo satisfecha-Bien. Ve a arreglarte ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que empiece la fiesta-ambos se despidieron, partiendo por diferentes caminos.

* * *

Loki llegó a la fiesta a tiempo, Odín estaba sentado en el sitio principal con Frigga a su lado, Thor estaba a su derecha, hablando ruidosamente con sus amigos, riéndose de algo que de seguro no era tan divertido pero para ellos era lo más gracioso del mundo. El salón de baile estaba lleno, pareja tras parejas bailando al ritmo de los mejores músicos de todo Asgard, Loki decidió pasear un poco por el salón antes de sentarse para el banquete.

-Loki-el moreno giró y sonrió, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

-Lady Idunn-la diosa era hermosa, su cabello rubio caía en ordenados rizos hasta su cintura, su piel era pálida y cremosa, sus ojos azules profundos y chispeantes, su elegante túnica de color rosa pálido atraía la atención y la hacía parecer más una visión que otra cosa, varias personas la observaban con admiración en los ojos. 

-Parecías un poco perdido-dijo ella, tomando su brazo para que pudieran caminar por el salón.

-Solo un poco preocupado-musitó Loki, saludando cortésmente a las personas que pasaban por su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

-Han habido rumores por Asgard de que tal vez Amora haya regresado-Idunn enarcó una ceja.

-¿Crees que planea venganza contra el Allfather por lo de su destierro?-Loki asintió gravemente.

-Amora es una persona resentida, en el tiempo que estuve bajo su enseñanza, pude darme cuenta que favorecía demasiado el experimentar con magia prohibida.

-El lugar está muy protegido, Loki, no creo que intente algo, sobre todo con la presencia del Allfather aquí-Loki se mordió levemente el labio.

-Solo espero que realmente no pase nada, de todas maneras, la guardia está alerta, Falkor tiene todo preparado en caso de ataque...-Idunn asintió.

-¿Qué te parece si bailamos para que te distraigas?-Loki sonrió y estiró una mano hacia ella.

-Perdone mis modales, Lady Idunn ¿Le gustaría bailar?-ella se rio en voz baja.

-Por supuesto, Príncipe Loki-ambos sonrieron mientras entraban en la pista.

* * *

Sigyn estaba sentada en la gran mesa, conversando con la Reina, entreteniéndola y asegurándose de estar a su lado tal y cómo le habían pedido. Loki había estado dando vueltas por el salón con Lady Idunn, su postura relajada pero sus ojos cuidadosos, escaneando el salón varias veces. Falkor había hablado con la parte más discreta del ejército Aesir, los había hecho cubrir cada una de las posibles entradas y salidas, listos para cualquier ataque. Odín se levantó en un momento y con un movimiento imperioso, hizo que todos los invitados entraran a la enorme sala del comedor. Loki y Lady Idunn se sentaron a lado de Sigyn y la Reina, ambos con expresión serena. Loki miró a Sigyn por el rabillo del ojo y ella asintió, sus ojos subiendo brevemente a un lado del techo antes de volver a enfocarse en el Allfather.

-Amigos, gente de Asgard; nos hemos reunido en este enorme festín para celebrar el momento final de la Última Luna del año, en estos momentos pedimos nuestros deseos a los antepasados que nos cuidan y que velan por cada uno de nosotros. Espero que disfruten de esta fiesta-la gente aplaudió emocionadamente y el banquete comenzó oficialmente. Loki empezó a relajarse, viendo que nada pasaba y se permitió distraerse conversando con Frigga, Sigyn y Idunn. 

Fue en el momento que se relajó que todo se fue al infierno.

Explosiones se escucharon por todos lados y toda la sala tembló. Loki y Thor se levantaron de un salto, Thor llamando a Mjolnir y Loki haciendo aparecer una larga espada con brillo verdoso. Otra explosión más se escuchó y la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar lo que Loki descubrió con sorpresa que eran Dark Elves. Al parecer la Hechicera se había conseguido aliados. Amora entró al lugar con una sonrisa maniática, Skurge estaba a su lado, flanqueándola y proteguiéndola de cualquiera que se acercara mucho a ella. Loki se giró hacia Sigyn y asintió rápidamente, la castaña saltó en sus pies y puso su mano en el brazo de la Reina, creando un hechizo de protección sobre ella. Idunn dijo un giro rápido sobre su sitio, transformando su hermosa túnica en un traje de batalla azul pálido, su armadura puesta en su lugar.

-¿Segura de esto, Idunn?-preguntó Loki, preocupado por ella; la rubia asintió rápidamente y en sus manos aparecieron dos dagas. Loki asintió y se giró a Thor-¡Encargate de Skurge, yo iré por Amora!-gritó y Thor asintió, moviéndose rápidamente contra el gigante y enganchándose en una furiosa batalla. El Allfather se había levantado y estaba peleando con los Dark Elves que querían llegar a los invitados más importantes de la fiesta. Loki apretó su agarre en su espada y gritó hacia Sigyn sin mirarla-¡Si hay peligro cerca de ella, dá la orden!-Loki no esperó la respuesta y se lanzó de frente hacia Amora que bloqueó su golpe con un movimiento de su báculo.

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que al pequeño bastardo-dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Este no es tu lugar, Amora, márchate-le dijo Loki, sin dejar de atacar. Amora soltó una risa cruel y movió el báculo rápidamente, casi impactado con un lado de él.

-El Allfather pagará lo que hizo, Loki y lo haré por el lado que más le duele-dijo ella, intentando dañarlo de todas las formas pero Loki la conocía, sabía como ella se movía y podía librarse al último segundo. Lo malo, es que ella también lo conocía a él. Amora usó su báculo como distracción, simulado intentar golpearlo en un lado, Loki ya estaba listo para evadirlo cuando ella cambió de dirección y la punta del báculo se clavó en su pecho. Los ojos de Amora brillaron verdosamente mientras musitaba un hechizo, Loki se quedó congelado en su sitio, sintiendo algo frío invadir su cuerpo.

-¡Amora!-gritó Thor, golpeándola en la pierna y desviando su concentración, haciendo que el báculo se escapara de sus manos y que el hechizo incompleto se fundiera en Loki. Inmediatamente, el moreno cayó al suelo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose fuertemente, espasmos cruzando cada uno de sus músculos.

-¡Loki, no!-gritó Frigga intentando ir hacia él pero Sigyn no podía permitírselo aunque sus ojos dorados estaban completamente ensanchados, mirando como el moreno se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo Odín y movió su espada de manera que un fuego dorado salió de la punta y cayó sobre los Dark Elves más cercanos a él. Amora aprovechó la distracción que creó Skurge en Thor y movió su báculo hacia Frigga, lanzando una bola de pura energía.

-¡Benedit!-gritó Sigyn y una flecha negra se movió por el aire hasta impacta en el brazo de Amora, desviando la dirección de su báculo y mandando la bola hacia una de las columnas, haciendo que el recinto temblara. El arquero de cabello negro azulado, saltó de su posición y volvió a apuntar hacia Amora, la rubia lo miró con los dientes apretados-¡El lugar va a derrumbarse!-chilló Sigyn, viendo como el techo sobre ellos se sacudía.

-¡Saca a la Reina de aquí, yo iré por Loki!-dijo Idunn, pasando por su lado-¡Thor, necesito que los alejes lo más que puedas de Loki!-el rubio no se demoró en respoder, simplemente atacó. Odín estaba acabando con los Dark Elves a su alrededor y Amora retrocedió, era hora de marcharse.

-¡Skurge!-el gigante tiró un fuerte golpe contra el rubio, acertándole en un lado del torso y mientras el rubio estaba distraído, hicieron su escape.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-dijo Frigga con alarma.

-¡Síganme!-dijo Odín, Thor había tomado a Loki de los brazos de Idunn y lo cargó a prisa detrás de su padre.

-Necesita un sanador, Odín-musitó Frigga, mirando con pánico el rostro pálido de su hijo, sacudidas aún atravesando su cuerpo.

-Rápido, llevemoslo a las salas de sanación.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron angustiantes para todos, cualquier hechizo que Amora haya estado planeando el ejecutar, claramente había traído muchas consecuencias al ser interrumpido, los gritos y sacudidas que Loki dio por tres días seguidos se quedaron para siempre grabados en los que estuvieron ahí. Thor se sentía muy culpable, debió de haber estado más atento, proteger a su hermano, cada grito que salía de labios del moreno le partía más el corazón. Sigyn se mantenía a su lado, moviendo alrededor toda clases de pociones con las que la Reina intentaba parar su dolor; Benedit, el arquero, se mantenía cerca a la puerta, cuidando que nadie no deseado entrara en el cuarto del príncipe menor. Idunn había llegado hace poco con un vial que era un suerto de sus manzanas doradas, había urgido a Frigga a dárselo, haber si eso podía calmar un poco al príncipe en su dolor.

-Está cambiando-musitó Sigyn con shock. Loki tenía el cabello negro largo ahora, su cuerpo había adquirido curvas femeninas que no se notaban bien con el traje de príncipe que llevaba encima. Estaba cambiando hacia una mujer. Antes de que alguien pudiera recuperarse de ese shock, notaron que las piernas de, la ahora princesa, estaba empezando a convertirse en mármol.

-Creo que ya sé lo que Amora estaba intentando hacer-dijo Idunn, sus ojos tristes-Amora estaba intentando congelar a Loki permanentemente.

-¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?-preguntó Sigyn, su rostro angustiado.

-Protegerlo-dijo Frigga con firmeza, sus manos se alzaron hacia su cuello y sacaron un collar con una gema multicolor en el centro. La Reina puso la gema sobre la frente pálida de su hijo y musitó algo que lo hizo arquearse un momento en el aire antes de caer de nuevo en la cama y dejar que el mármol cubriera completamente en una escultura.

-Madre ¿Loki estará bien?-preguntó Thor, mirando aún en shock el cuerpo de su hermano.

-El hechizo que puse en él borrará todas las memorias que tenga sobre esto mientras esté dentro del mármol-Idunn la miró intensamente.

-¿Pero?-la Reina suspiró.

-No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estará ahí dentro, por lo cuál no puedo asegurar cuántos recuerdos estaré borrando-todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a Loki. Una explosión sacudió el cuarto en el que estaban y la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando pasar a un tenso Falkor.

-Su majestad, Amora ha regresado y ahora tiene a todo un ejército de Dark Elves con ella.

-No tenemos tiempo-musitó la Reina y se giró hacia su esposo-Necesito que nos mandes a Midgard, Odín.

-¿Midgard?

-Loki necesita protección y sé quiénes se la pueden dar-Thor entendió a lo que se refería y asintió.

-Los Avengers podrán protegerlo bien, Madre-ella asintió y miró a sus acompañantes.

-Sigyn, Idunn, Benedit, irán conmigo-los tres asintieron. Frigga puso una mano sobre su hijo y cogió la mano de Idunn, la rubia tomó a Sigyn y ella sujetó a Benedit, Odín movió sus manos, un brillo apareciendo en ellos y los cinco desaparecieron.

* * *

Los Avengers habían estado viendo una película, era viernes por la noche y Steve (obviamente, ¿quién más?) los había obligado a todos a tener una noche para relacionarse como equipo pero al final se había convertido en el día de las películas (si no tenían a nadie a quién salvar en ese día, claro). Habían estado en el medio de la película  _"La Bella y la Bestia"_ cuando una luz deslumbrante envolvió el piso en el que estaban y lo siguiente que vieron fueron a cuatro personas paradas en el balcón.

-¿Qué demonios...? ¡Jarvis! ¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Tony, levantándose de un salto. Natasha ya tenía sus armas en sus manos y Clint tenía su arco apuntado hacia los no-invitados. Bruce se había mantenido a un lado, completamente en calma mientras que Steve cogía su escudo y Bucky se posicionaba a lado de Natasha.

- _Parece ser la Reina Frigga de Asgard y unos acompañantes, Señor_ -respondió la voz de su AI. Los Avengers se miraron entre sí, confundidos antes de acercarse cautelosamente al balcón. Frigga caminó hacia ellos, su elegante vestido turquesa dando suaves vueltas alrededor de sus pasos, Benedit estaba justo detrás, su arco listo en la mano para cualquier señal de hostilidad.

-Avengers. Soy la Reina Frigga-se presentó ella con suavidad.

-Bienvenida, Su Majestad-dijo Steve, adelantándose ligeramente-¿A qué debemos su visita?

-Me temo que tengo un favor que pedirle, Avengers-dijo ella, su rostro calmado pero sus ojos tristes.

-La ayudaremos en lo que podamos, Su Majestad-la Reina se giró levemente y dejó que Sigyn y Idunn se adelantaran con la escultura entre ellas. Los Avengers no pudieron detenerse de observar en admiración la hermosa figura de la estatua, era una mujer, eso era obvio, su rostro delicado estaba calmado pero sus ojos cerrados mostraban tensión alrededor de ellos, como si algo terrible le estuviera pensando, la ropa que llevaba era de hombre pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa.

-Este es mi hijo Loki.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Clint y Natasha lo golpeó con el codo en las costillas. Este gruñó en dolor y mantuvo su boca cerrada.

-Amora intentó mandarle un hechizo para deshacerse de él pero fue interrumpida en el proceso, lo que hizo que el hechizo incompleto entrara en mi hijo y lo pusiera en esta situación. 

-¿Cómo podemos protegerlo?-preguntó Bruce con curiosidad.

-Tenemos que esperar a que el hechizo de éxtasis termine solo, cuándo el mármol se salga, Loki estará débil y probablemente aún en su forma femenina-Frigga acarició el rostro frío de su hijo-Loki tiene un hechizo sobre él que lo hará olvidar todo sobre el hechizo, el único problema es que no sé que es lo que recordará exactamente cuándo despierte.

-¿Deberíamos decirle la verdad o qué?-preguntó Tony, sus brazos cruzados.

-No, es mejor que no sepa nada por ahora-dijo ella. Idunn se adelantó en ese momento, mirándolos a todos atentamente.

-Tengan en cuenta que no importa lo que haya sucedido antes, Loki sigue siendo príncipe de Asgard y cualquier acto en su contra mientras esté vulnerable, será pagado con creces-dijo la rubia con seriedad, su apariencia frágil contrastando con la dureza de su voz.

-Podemos jurar que nada le pasará a Loki mientras esté en nuestro cuidado-dijo Steve, poniendo el rostro serio. Frigga asintió. 

-Contamos con eso, Sir Steve-dijo ella.


	2. La Bella Durmiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las parejas ya formadas en esta historia son:
> 
> Steve/Bucky  
> Natasha/Clint  
> Thor/Jane
> 
> Tony y Bruce son libres como el mar :)

Tony y Bruce casi saltaron cuando Jarvis les informó que Loki había despertado. Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que la Reina hubiera dejado a su hijo a su cuidado y no había habido ni siquiera un mínimo cambio en su condición. El equipo había discutido los pros y contras de contárselo a Fury pero la mayoría votó en contra, diciendo que probablemente Fury querría estudiarlo y jamás le diría los resultados. Tony y Bruce se habían pasado días haciéndole todas las pruebas necesarias (y algunas demás solo por curiosidad) pero lo que parecía ser mármol era en realidad un material más duro. Thor les había dicho que Loki había usado ese truco solo una vez antes, durante una batalla muy fuerte contra Jotunheim. La magia de Loki había reaccionado contra el dolor del hechizo mal ejecutado y, añadiendo el hechizo congelante de Amora, Loki había sellado su cuerpo en un escudo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nada pudiera penetrarlo y así protegerlo hasta que su magia se recuperara.

Tony y Bruce habían entrado al cuarto en el que estaba el Dios y observaron con fascinación como el mármol iba desapareciendo lentamente por los pies.

-Jarvis, avísale a los demás-dijo Tony, sin quitar los ojos de Loki. Pocos minutos después todo el equipo se encontraba en el mismo cuarto, viendo como el material había desaparecido casi hasta la cintura ya.

-¿Qué haremos cuándo despierte?-musitó Steve, su rostro entre maravillado y preocupado.

-Madre dijo que primero teníamos que ver lo de sus memorias-dijo Thor, su voz más baja de lo habitual, como no queriendo molestar a la persona que residía en la cama.

-¿Cuánto dijo que borró, de nuevo?-preguntó Bruce.

-No está segura, no sabe cómo reaccionará su hechizo con el que ya tenía puesto en él-admitió Thor. Los demás estaban en silencio viendo como lo último del material desaparecía, dejando ver un hermoso rostro de color pálido cremoso y perfecto, el largo cabello negro yacía extendido a su alrededor, sus largas pestañas negras rozaban sus pómulos, escondiendo sus ojos verdes. Era toda una visión. Loki se removió ligeramente en la cama y pestañas temblaron unos momentos antes de que parpadeara y abriera los ojos. Loki se quedó quieta por un momento, mirando fijamente el techo antes de girar la cabeza hacia sus alrededores, su mirada vacía y sin ninguna expresión. Cuando los ojos verdes se enfocaron en el equipo, ella ladeó levemente la cabeza.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó en voz baja. Los Avengers se miraron entre sí y Thor se acercó a ella despacio, ese fue evidentemente un mal movimiento porque la Diosa saltó ligeramente hacia atrás, su rostro aún impasible. Natasha la estudió con la mirada, el rostro pálida estaba muy calmado pero había un ligero temblor en sus dedos que la delataban. Estaba asustada.

-Tuviste un accidente-dijo la pelirroja repentinamente y los demás se giraron a mirarla-, tuviste un accidente de carro y nosotros te salvamos, somos los Avengers y no planeamos hacerte daño-Loki parpadeó, confusa luego bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

-¿Quién soy?-preguntó en un susurro y Thor retrocedió, sus ojos ensanchados. Natasha observó a Bucky y este asintió.

-No sabemos tu nombre, te trajimos aquí para que te recuperaras de tus heridas-Loki se observó a sí misma.

-No me duele nada-musitó.

-Estuviste en un estado de coma mientras sanabas-suplió Natasha. Los demás estaban mirando de Natasha a Loki a Bucky a Natasha de nuevo, no entendían cómo ellos eran capaces de inventarse historias de esa manera y no mover ni un músculo por la mentira.

-¿Qué es un estado de coma?-preguntó ella.

-Cuando tu cuerpo se apaga para poder sanar con más rapidez, es como dormir-dijo Bucky. Loki asintió pensativamente, sus manos retorciéndose.

-Podemos encontrar a tu familia, si quieres-dijo Tony y Natasha le lanzó una mirada afilada, ups, parece que ese no era el plan.

-¿Pueden?-preguntó Loki, mirándoles fijamente.

-Claro-sonrió Tony falsamente, sabiendo que Natasha iba a hacérselo pagar después. Loki asintió para sí misma, sus parapadeos se volvieron más lentos y Bruce se acercó despacio a ella, una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

-Soy un doctor, solo quiero ver que te encuentras bien-dijo, sentándose a un lado de ella y sacando una pequeña linterna para examinar sus reflejos.

-¿Qué es un doctor?-preguntó ella, parpadeando para eliminar el rastro de la luz en sus pupilas.

-Una persona que cura a otras personas-respondió Bruce con amabilidad, tomándole el pulso.

-¿Tú me curaste?-Bruce se detuvo por un momento luego volvió a sonreír.

-Sí-respondió con simplicidad, Loki asintió y se recostó en las almohadas.

-Me siento cansada ¿Por qué me siento cansada si he estado descansando?-preguntó, sus ojos sintiéndose pesados.

-Tu cuerpo necesita descanso para recuperarse, es normal-Loki no respondió, completamente dormida. Los Avengers la observaron por un momento antes de salir del cuarto, pidiéndole a Jarvis que les avisara si despertaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó Steve, cruzándose de brazos-¿Y por qué se inventaron todas esas mentiras?

-Estaba asustada-respondió Natasha encogiéndose de hombros.

-La gente tiene peores reacciones cuándo están asustadas, si no la hubieramos calmado, podría haber actuado de otra manera, en su pánico-explicó Bucky, sentándose en el mueble.

-Por supuesto, no tenías que decírle que encontraríamos a una familia que no tiene-dijo Natasha, fulminándolo con la mirada. Tony alzó las manos.

-Acepto mi culpa, pensé que debía seguir con la mentira-admitió, rascándose la nuca.

-Solo tendrá una decepción más al saber que no tiene familia.

-Yo soy su familia-dijo Thor en voz alta.

-¿Eso es lo que le diremos, entonces? Porque creo que primero deberíamos preguntarle a tu mamá-dijo Tony.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos consultar con ella primero-dijo Bruce, los demás accedieron y decidieron comunicarse con la Reina de Asgard.

* * *

El hermoso rostro de Frigga lucía preocupado mientras miraba el reflejo en la fuente, sus ojos en el grupo que cuidaba a su hijo.

-Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo-musitó, mordiéndose el interior del labio.

-Lo que queremos saber, Madre, es qué deberíamos decirle a Loki ahora.

-Nada, no deben decirle nada-respondió con rapidez y ellos la miraron con confusión-Amora sigue suelta, la magia de Loki ha quedado agotada por su escudo y tomará un tiempo antes de que regrese, se encuentra en peligro y saber sobre su pasado simplemente lo hará más descuidado, sabes que se cree autosuficiente y lo es pero esta vez solo logrará ponerse en más peligro. Cuídalo, Thor, creemos que Amora va tras él pero Odín logró dañarla en el último enfrentamiento, no creo que sea por ahora.

-Lo haremos, Madre, puedes confiar en nosotros-Frigga asintió y la imagen desapareció.

-¿Se puede confiar en ellos realmente, su majestad?-preguntó Idunn, acercándose a ella.

-Los Avengers resienten a Loki por lo último que hizo, no saben nada de lo que pasó ¿Es sabio dejarlo en sus manos?-preguntó Sigyn, su rostro consternado.

-Thor no permitirá que le hagan nada, ama mucho a su hermano, lo va a cuidar-respondió Frigga, sus dedos entrecruzados.

-El amor del príncipe puede cambiar en un momento, su majestad, todos lo sabemos-dijo Benedit, sus ojos azules alertas-Que el mismo no se haya dado cuenta es otro asunto, dejarlo con el príncipe ahora que no tiene memoria, no creo que sea lo más sensato.

-Incluso si Thor nota que su devoción por su hermano es más profunda, siempre verá por su cuidado-respondió Frigga.

-Todos los ven aquí como hermanos, su majestad, nadie aparte de la corte y nosotros sabe que no están realmente relacionados. Serán condenados por la sociedad-dijo Idunn, su rostro duro.

-No te adelantes al futuro, Lady Idunn, siempre hay una solución-respondió ella, dando la conversación por terminada.

* * *

-Tenemos que conseguirle una identidad falsa-dijo Tony, después de que hablaron con la Reina.

-Podemos hacer eso-dijo Natasha, asintiendo.

-Sí pero esta vez necesitan dejarnos saber lo que están haciendo, dejarnos en el aire no hará que esto sea más creíble-apuntó Steve.

-Probablemente necesite ropas para cambiarse en algo más cómodo-dijo Bruce, limpiando sus lentes en su camisa.

-Pepper tiene bastante ropa aquí, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer-musitó Tony pensativamente.

-Bien-dijo Steve con una palmada-A trabajar.

* * *

Jarvis les avisó que Loki estaba despierta a la hora de la cena, la Diosa había dormido todo el día por suerte y les había dado tiempo de crear un plan perfecto. Natasha fue la primera en entrar a verla, calmando la ansiedad con la que parecía haber despertado y entregándole unas ropas más cómodas para que se pudiera cambiar. Tuvo que ayudarla a llegar hasta el baño porque sus músculos estaban débiles y temblorosos del poco uso que tuvieron en su descanso. Loki toma un rápido baño (después de que Natasha le explica qué es qué) y se pone la ropa que le entregó, agradeciéndole cuándo la ayuda a volver a la cama. El resto de los Avengers entró cuando acabó de acomodarse y Bucky se adelantó hacia ella, una pequeña sonrisa calmada en su rostro.

-Hay algo que tenemos que decirte-dijo, ella solo asintió-Investigamos un poco y descubrimos que te llamas Elizabeth Evans, tienes 23 años y trabajar en Stark Industries.

-Elizabeth...-musitó Loki para sí mismo, sin reconocer el nombre. Sacudió la cabeza y alzó la mirada-¿Qué de mi familia?-Natasha y él compartieron una mirada antes de que la pelirroja se acercara.

-Tus padres murieron en el accidente de carro que tuviste-Loki retrocedió, sus ojos ensanchados. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos verdes y ella tocó su mejilla con sorpresa.

-No... no entiendo... yo... yo no los recuerdo pero... pero...-un sollozo cortó lo que iba a decir mientras ella se encogía sobre sí misma, sus piernas pegadas a su torso y su rostro semi escondido entre sus rodillas. Bruce hizo su camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole su mano.

-Todo estará bien, sé que ahora te duele aunque no los recuerdes pero el dolor se calmará, ahora ya no sufren-los demás se miraron entre sí, incómodos. Loki extendió su mano temblorosa hacia la ofrecida y la tomó con suavidad, intentando respirar calmadamente.

-Elizabeth...-empezó Natasha suavemente-A nosotros nos gustaría que te quedaras mientras te recuperas, serías una gran compañía para todos y tú necesitas personas que te entiendan en estos momentos tan difíciles-Loki empezó a asentir, su mirada ligeramente perdida. Todos sabían que Natasha estaba manipulando su vulnerabilidad para hacerla quedarse pero no podían intervenir, era parte del plan.

-Yo... gracias por la oferta...-les ofreció una leve sonrisa antes de volver a acomodarse entre las almohadas, su cuerpo hacia un lado y ligeramente escondido, Loki subió las sábanas hasta casi su cabeza y cerró los ojos-Quisiera descansar ahora, por favor-Los Avengers se quedaron mirándola unos momentos, la Diosa parecía realmente miserable y eso los hacían sentir de manera inexplicable, nunca habían pensado que sentirían pena por la persona que intentó esclavizarlos.

-Por supuesto-dijo Bruce y los demás salieron, esperaban que todo fuera mejorando después de esto.


	3. Tensión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este cap es algo corto y más que nada de transición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que necesito explicar algunas cosas antes de empezar. Hay una anon que me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas de la historias y las voy a aclarar para que todos estemos en la misma página.
> 
> -Esta historia se basa en el movieverse.   
> -Es crack.  
> -Es un AU-Canon Divergence. Lo que significa que esta historia es Canon hasta el punto que comienza, en esto me refiero a que esta historia es canon hasta el juicio de Loki, lo que significa que no pasó lo de la muerte de Frigga, ni lo de los duendes malvados y todo eso. Tampoco pasó Iron Man 3. Tampoco pasó lo del Winter Soldier, yo tengo otra historia para eso que no sigue el canon.   
> -Yo no he leído los comics, ninguno, así, nada, nadita. Por lo tanto, todo lo de aquí es mi invención y nada más. Lo que sí sé es que Amora nunca es la pareja oficial de Thor, o bien lo es Jane es algunos universos o lo es Sif pero nunca he escuchado sobre Amora siendo la pareja oficial de Thor, sé que estaba enamorada de él hasta casi la obsesión pero nada más.  
> -Yo me apego como lapa a la teoría de que Loki no estuvo en control de sus acciones en los Avengers y que los Chitauri lo controlaban. Creo que a pesar de la rabia, Loki ama a su familia y puede que el dolor esté ahí todavía pero siempre he pensado que el amor por su familia era mayor. Yo dije que Odín y Loki habían tenido una conversación al principio de esta historia, una conversación sincera que atenuó su rabia, todavía duele pero están en vías de arreglarlo.  
> -Hay cosas que son relevantes para la historia que no voy a decir con tal de explicar las cosas porque me friego la historia pero Loki no traicionó Asgard, él intentó jugarle una broma a su hermano y se enteró más de lo que esperó lo que hizo actuar en su rabia y dolor pero al final se descubrió que su alianza era para matar a Laufey y el resto del reino así que yo no veo la traición a Asgard ahí.   
> -Hay muchas cosas más que decir pero no quiero delatar mi historia así que dejo esto: Mis personajes se adecuan a mi historia, no mi historia a los personajes. Yo los quiero de esta manera y así salgan OOC, son porque yo los quise así, no voy a adaptar mi historia a ellos.  
> Gracias por leer estas increíblemente largas notas!

Los días siguientes fueron tensos en la torre, Loki se había mantenido en silencio casi todo el tiempo pero solía hacer un poco de ejercicio con Natasha para poder recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, salía a comer en la cocina con los demás y a veces leía un libro en la sala. Pero era el silencio lo que los enervaba a todos, Loki no había dicho nada desde que les dijeron la mentira de que sus padres estaban muertos y eso los hacía sentir incómodos.

-Oh, vamos, es Loki, no es como si tuvieramos que tenerle pena-rezongó Clint, cruzándose de brazos.

-No es pena, Clint, es culpa por mentir-dijo Steve.

-Se lo merece ¿cuántas personas mató en su jueguito de conquista, eh? ¿O ya se les olvidó? No puedo creer ni siquiera que hayan aceptado el tenerlo aquí.

-A nadie se le ha olvidado nada, Clint-replicó Steve, su rostro serio-pero si la Reina de Asgard viene a solicitar nuestra ayuda, no podemos negarsela.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Mi madre es una persona muy honorable y no pide favores a menos que esté en extrema necesidad-dijo Thor, su tono solemne. Clint lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Thor, tú sabes todo lo que tuvimos que pasar aquí, todo lo que  **yo** tuve que pasar bajo su mando, tenerlo aquí simplemente no me gusta-dijo el arquero.

-Y tú debes entender, hijo de Barton, es que Loki sufrió tanto o más que tú en su tiempo que los Chitauri. Ninguno de ustedes puede imaginarse el horror que mi hermano tuvo que pasar bajo sus manos y maldito yo si dejo que alguien le haga daño en su estado vulnerable-replicó Thor con fuerza antes de marcharse del salón. 

* * *

-Creo que el equipo se está saliendo de control-dijo Steve cuando él y Bucky se encontraron solos en el cuarto.

-Sé lo que siente, Barton o al menos, puedo comprenderlo hasta cierto punto pero Thor también tiene razón, nosotros creemos tener todas las respuestas y en realidad, no sabemos nada-dijo Bucky, colocándose los pantalones de pijama.

-¿Crees que los Chitauri hayan coaccionado a Loki para ayudarlos?-Bucky se encogió de hombros, en silencio-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Bucky?-preguntó Steve, sus ojos entrecerrados, el castaño lo miró un momento luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Se supone que hay cosas que son clasificadas, Stevie-dijo suavemente, metiéndose en la cama, luego lo miró de soslayo-Pero si yo fuera tú, revisaría de nuevo las filmaciones del día de la batalla y tal vez me centraría más en Loki que en los otros-dijo y se giró, fingiendo dormir.

* * *

-Todo es normal-dijo Bruce, mirando los últimos estudios de Loki.

-¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?-preguntó Tony, su vista fija en la filmación de vigilancia que tenían en el cuarto del Dios, mostrando como dormía tranquilamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el castaño, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Digo, Barton tiene razón por un lado, él le hizo mucho daño a este lugar ¿No crees que la tuvo muy fácil?-Bruce miró al vacío, pensativo.

-Creo que no estaba en nuestras manos castigarlo y que en realidad, no sabemos bien lo que pasó ese día-respondió al final, su vista fija en la pantalla-lo que sí puedo recordar, es que Loki olía a miedo ese día.

-¿Miedo?-repitió Tony, girándose hacia él. Bruce se encogió de hombros y salió del laboratorio, dejándolo con sus pensamientos.


	4. Una sonrisa escondida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es otra aclaración y espero que sea la última que haga: Querida/o anon, entiendo tu preocupación por la línea de la historia o porque sea adecuada pero ya no voy a explicar de mi historia. A mí me gusta, hay personas a la que le gusta y son mis ideas, no importa si son buenas o malas, es lo que yo quiero escribir y no siento que le esté faltando el respeto a ningún personaje por escribir sobre ellos, todo lo hacemos, para eso se creó el fanfiction, para poner nuestros pensamientos y deseos en lo que escribimos o leemos. Tal vez esta historia no sea lo que buscas y tal vez deberías buscar en otro lado lo que necesitas. No estoy molesta contigo, sé que tienes buena intención con tus consejos pero seguiré lo que mi imaginación diga. (Por cierto, sí me gusta el Dramione. Si me encanta el Drarry ¿por qué pensaría que el Dramione es extraño?) Atentamente: La autora de este fic.

_Calor._

_Hacía demasiado calor._

_Loki respiraba agitadamente, intentando desesperadamente conseguir algo de aire pero solo parecía que inhalaba fuego. Su boca estaba abierta y dolía porque estaba tan seca que parecía que le habían metido arena caliente. Sus ojos intentaban cerrarse, protegerse del horrible calor pero le habían colocado unos instrumentos que los mantenían abiertos de par en par. Un sollozo ahogado se escapó de sus labios, sus uñas clavándose en sus manos, sus brazos moviéndose mientras intentaba liberarse de los amarres que lo mantenían pegado a la mesa._

_Calor._

_Solo calor._

* * *

Loki se levantó de golpe, su respiración agitada, su frente perlada de sudor y los ojos húmedos. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se lanzó violentamente al lado, cayendo de la cama con un golpe y gateando hasta uno de los rincones, su mirada enloquecida de terror. Natasha lo observó con sorpresa. La mujer había entrado en el cuarto cuando Jarvis la alertó del estrés en Loki, había entrado en el cuarto solo para encontrarse a la chica moviéndose de un lado a otro, sollozando por alguna pesadilla que la tenía atrapada. Bucky entró en el cuarto dos minutos después, solo Natasha y Bucky eran los que debían ser alertados de cualquier cosa que le pasara a su Diosa residente.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Bucky, agachándose a lado de la morena, Loki solo se encogió levemente pero parecía que poco a poco iba reconociendo más sus alrededores.

-No estoy segura... Elizabeth-llamó la pelirroja con gentileza, acercándose a ella-¿Te encuentras bien?-la morena la miró por varios minutos, sus ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, su rostro tenso y alerta.

-... Sí...-respondió finalmente, con suavidad. Loki tomó la mano que Bucky le ofrecía y se levantó temblorosamente, regresando a su cama y tapándose con las colchas hasta el cuello-Lamento haberlos despertado... Buenas noches-Natasha y Bucky compartieron una mirada entre sí y el castaño asintió, saliendo del cuarto. Natasha se acercó con cuidado a Loki y se sentó a su lado, la morena se tensó pero no dijo nada.

-Elizabeth... sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa ¿verdad? Estamos aquí para cuidarte-dijo Natasha en su tono más suave, manteniendo sus movimientos deliberadamente suaves para no asustarla, Loki se mantuvo en silencio pero se destapó lo suficiente como para poder verle el rostro.-¿Quieres decirme qué soñabas?

-... No estoy segura...-musitó finalmente la chica, desviando la mirada-Solo... solo recuerdo que sentía mucho calor, lo demás es borroso-Natasha asintió suavemente, guardando la información cuidadosamente para futuro estudio.

-No deberías dejar que las pesadillas te molesten, a todos nos pasan pero solo eso, pesadillas y nada va a sucederte-Loki no lucía muy convencida pero asintió de todas maneras-¿Quieres que me quede a hacerte compañía?-Loki sacudió la cabeza, un brillo orgulloso mostrándose en sus ojos pero Natasha podía notar que seguía tensa. La mujer suspiró y se levantó, sabía que solo la molestaría más diciéndole que estaba aterrada así que caminó hasta la puerta-Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme ¿sí?-Loki asintió, Natasha iba a salir cuando su suave voz la llamó, la pelirroja se giró y la miró con curiosidad, Loki jugueteó con sus manos unos momentos antes de mirarla.

-... Gracias-susurró, Natasha ocultó su sorpresa y asintió, dándole una suave sonrisa.

* * *

Loki se sorprendió cuando alguien tocó su puerta y se movió lentamente hasta allí, abriéndola con cuidado. Una mujer rubia le sonrió cuando la vio, sus ojos azules eran cálidos y su rostro era amable.

-Hola, soy Pepper Potts, trabajo con el Sr. Stark.

-Mucho gusto, Srta. Potts-contestó Loki, moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente. La rubia la miró expectante y Loki se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que nunca se había presentado-Eh... soy Elizabeth Evans.

-Elizabeth, bonito nombre-sonrió Pepper-Bueno, Elizabeth, he venido a traerte ropa de tu talla para que puedas cambiarte además de algunas otras cosas personales que puedan necesitar ¿Puedo pasar?-Loki asintió y se movió a un lado, Pepper jaló las dos maletas que traía tras ella y las puso sobre la cama-¿Cómo va tu estancia aquí?-Loki se encogió de hombros, no muy segura de qué responder-Lo sé, a veces también me siento así alrededor de ellos-dijo Pepper y Loki casi sonríe-¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras arreglo esta ropa? Pronto estará el desayuno-Loki asintió, tomando una toalla y encerrándose en el cuarto de baño.

Pepper suspiró. Ella había sido puesta al tanto de la situación por Tony (no que el castaño haya estado especialmente emocionado de contárselo pero Natasha lo había obligado), se había encargado de traerle ropa y cosas femeninas para que usara ha pedido de Natasha, había estado un poco reacia a hacerlo, se trataba de Loki después de todo pero si Natasha confiaba lo suficiente en ella, bien podía intentar ser amable. Loki salió al poco rato con una bata blanca envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y una toalla blanca escondiendo su cabello negro. Pepper le sonrió y le mostró la ropa que había en la cama.

-Todo esto es tu ropa, puedes escoger lo que desees. La ropa interior la he acomodado en los cajones del armario, la ropa de vestir está colgada y esta es ropa para salir o para estar en la casa-Pepper volvió a sonreírle-Te dejo para que te cambies, te esperamos para desayunar-dijo y salió del cuarto. Loki observó la ropa y soltó un suspiro cansado, apenas había comenzado el día y ya quería volver a dormirse, cogió algo sencillo y se lo puso sin pensar mucho. Estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de Jarvis la detuvo.

-Srta. Evans, el Dr. Bruce pregunta si no sería mucha molestia el examinar su estado de salud antes del desayuno-Loki asintió.

-Dile que estoy yendo para allá, Sr. Jarvis.

-Si va por el pasillo de la derecha, encontrará el ascensor interno esperándola para llevarla-dijo el AI.

-Gracias, Sr. Jarvis.

-Es solo Jarvis, Srta. Evans-Loki sonrió.

-Entonces es solo Elizabeth, Jarvis-dijo y salió.

* * *

-¿No debería estar ya aquí? Me muero de hambre-se quejó Clint, dejando caer su frente contra la mesa. Pepper frunció el ceño.

-Solo la dejé cambiándose, no creo que tenga que demorarse tanto-dijo pensativamente.

-La Srta. Elizabeth se encuentra el Dr. Bruce haciendo los chequeos de salud-interrumpió Jarvis, sobresaltándolos ligeramente.

-¿Chequeo médico?-preguntó Steve mientras Tony preguntaba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Srta. Elizabeth?

-La Srta. Elizabeth dice que si yo soy solo Jarvis, ella es solo Elizabeth-Natasha arqueó las cejas y Bucky soltó una risita, todos sabían que Jarvis tendía a llamar a todos por apellido hasta que agarraba confianza con ellos.

-Entonces deberíamos ir empezando, no sabemos cuánto demorarán-dijo Pepper y Clint soltó un grito triunfante que se cortó cuando Natasha lo golpeó en el brazo.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bruce se giró para saludar a su paciente, cuando la vio se quedó un momento en silencio, parpadeando, luego le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Elizabeth, luces mejor con ropa de tu talla-dijo Bruce con amabilidad, Loki asintió educadamente, una de sus manos jugando con la manga del suéter verde bebé que traía puesto-Te sacaré primero un poco de sangre para saber cómo vas con tu hemoglobina y tu glucosa, luego te haré unas pruebas más, nada invasivo y habremos terminado-Loki asintió, acercándose a la silla que le mostraba. Bruce trabajó tranquilamente, en silencio era cuando mejor se desenvolvía y a Loki no parecía importarle, su rostro se mantenía sin ninguna expresión en especial. Bruce examinó sus reflejos, su vista y sus resultados de la prueba de sangre-Todo parece muy, Elizabeth, creo que puedes ir de alta.

-Gracias, Dr. Banner-dijo Loki, levantándose de la silla.

-Solo Bruce está bien-sonrió el castaño, su rostro amable. Loki lo observó por un momento, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Tengo una pregunta-dijo con suavidad ella y él asintió, animándola a preguntar-Si... si se supone que estoy bien... ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada?-Bruce parpadeó.

-Puede que hayas sanado físicamente, Elizabeth, pero tu mente es algo muy diferente, no sé cuánto tardes en volver a tener tus recuerdos-Loki asintió, bajando la mirada. Bruce se removió ligeramente-No deberías preocuparte ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que es solo cuestión de tiempo-la morena lo miró sorprendida por unos instantes antes volver a asentir, una sonrisa imperceptible rondando su rostro. Bruce se mordió el interior de la mejilla suavemente, su mentira sentándose pesadamente en su estómago.

-Gracias, Bruce-dijo ella.

-De nada, Elizabeth.

-Liz-cortó Loki y Bruce enarcó las cejas, ella solo se encogió de hombros descuidadamente-Elizabeth es muy largo-explicó y se marchó. 

-Liz...-musitó Bruce para sí mismo antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir con su trabajo.


	5. Thor y té

Loki se sentía repuesta esa mañana, el cansancio en sus músculos ya casi había pasado gracias al ejercicio diario que hacía y esa mañana se encontraba de buen humor, así que se duchó temprano y se puso unos pantalones negros pegados con zapatillas y un suéter celeste que le quedaba ligeramente holgado, Loki amarró su cabello en un desordenado moño y salió a desayunar. Los Avengers ya estaban sentados ahí (excepto Stark, claro) y ella dijo buenos días en voz baja, sentándose a lado de Bruce, ellos le respondieron amablemente, tomando desayuno en silencio.

-¿Puedes pasarme el café, por favor, Bruce?-preguntó Loki en voz baja.

-Por supuesto, Liz-contestó el castaño, pasándole el termo. Casi todos los demás se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, mirándolos, Bruce siguió cómo si nada hubiera sucedido pero Loki empezó a removerse, insegura de por qué los estaban mirando así.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó.

-No, nada-contestó Natasha, sus movimientos casuales y desenfadados-Liz suena bonito-Loki se sonrojó levemente y asintió, desviando su atención hacia el café de nuevo. Thor tenía su vista fija en ella y un dejo de tristeza pasó por los ojos azules. 

Thor siempre había tenido a su hermano alrededor, desde que era pequeño se había acostumbrado a la constante presencia del pequeño de cabellos negros, él adoraba a su hermano, lo protegía, lo mimaba y jugaba con él todo el tiempo, siempre contento de hacerlo. Se separaron un poco cuando ambos empezaron a crecer, Loki empezó a pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca y con Madre, aprendiendo magia mientras que Thor pasaba el tiempo con sus amigos y Padre, aprendiendo a luchar y yendo a aventuras. Pero siempre, al acabar el día, ambos se buscaban y pasaban al menos una hora juntos, nunca queriendo alejarse tanto del otro. Los problemas empezaron cuando casi llegaba el tiempo de decidir quién sería el príncipe que subiría el trono, una competencia se formó entre ellos, una simple rivalidad que los separó más de lo que ninguno pensó y que los rompió para siempre. Thor nunca había dejado de querer a su hermano, incluso con todo lo que sucedió en Midgard, trató de salvarlo hasta el último y creyó que ya no había remedio para él, que lo había perdido para siempre pero luego de que él y su Padre conversaron, Loki se veía mejor, parecía que aquél peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros se había levantado. Fue un proceso lento y doloroso, había demasiado rencor entre ellos como para que sanase de la noche a la mañana pero lo intentaron, porque se querían, porque habían estado juntos la mayor parte de su vida y no querían rendirse en ello ahora. Luego pasó lo de Amora...

Thor suspiró, mirando la ciudad de Nueva York desde el balcón, un sonido triste que parecía salirle del alma.

-¿Estás bien?-Thor se sobresaltó levemente, girándose para observar a Loki que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Lady Elizabeth-saludó él, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Liz está bien-dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa. Los ojos de Thor se entristecieron levemente ante ese gesto tan parecido al de su hermano, un movimiento inconsciente de un cuerpo que recuerda pero una mente que no-¿Thor?

-Todo está bien... Liz, te agradezco por preguntar-respondió él, formando una triste sonrisa. Loki lo observó fijamente y se acercó unos pasos a él, haciendo que una pequeña tensión empezara a formarse. Loki no entendía por qué su corazón estaba tan acelerado pero había algo familiar, algo justo bajo la superficie pero que ella no podía coger, un susurro al final de su mente que no podía escuchar bien.

-Eres... te me haces conocido... ¿nos hemos visto antes?-preguntó ella, mirando fijamente los ojos azules del rubio. 

-Yo...-ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, Thor quería tanto poder abrazar a su hermano (ahora hermana), poder sostenerla cerca y poder decirle cuánto lo siente por no haber podido protegerla de Amora. La mano de Loki se alzó temblorosamente y se posó en una de las mejillas de Thor con un muy delicado toque. El rubio soltó un hondo suspiro y cerró los ojos, apoyando su rostro contra su mano.

-No estés triste...-susurró Loki, ladeando levemente, sus ojos verdes entristecidos-no me gusta verte triste... no sé por qué... pero no me parece correcto-Thor le sonrió, más sinceramente esta vez y ella le sonrió de vuelta. 

-Gracias por preocuparte, Liz-ella solo sonrió.

* * *

-Jarvis ¿qué horas es?-preguntó Bruce, bostezando.

-Las tres de la mañana, señor-respondió el AI.

-¿Tony?

-Hace poco cayó en su cama.

-¿Tan temprano?-preguntó con sorpresa.

-Tenía despierto 16 horas, señor.

-Oh, eso tiene más sentido-replicó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros y estirándose, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando sus músculos se quejaron-¿Hay comida todavía, Jarvis?

-Encontrará todo en la refrigeradora, señor-Bruce asintió y tomó el elevador hasta el piso comunal de los Avengers. Bruce caminó cansadamente hasta el refrigerador, cogiendo las sobras de la comida que quedaban y calentándolas en el microondas. El sonido de unos pasos lo hizo alzar la mirada, se sorprendió cuando vio a Loki entrar en la cocina y ella se detuvo abruptamente, observándolo con los ojos ensanchados.

-¿...Liz?-la morena parpadeó lentamente y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no sabía que iba a haber alguien aquí, mejor me voy...-dijo apresuradamente, dándose la vuelta.

-¡No! Digo, sí quieres estar aquí, está bien, solo estaba cogiendo algo de cenar-Loki lo miró dudosamente pero hizo su camino hasta la tetera, sirviéndose un vaso de agua y tomándoselo entero-¿Te encuentras bien?-ella asintió, sin mirarlo-¿Segura? Pareces un poco pálida.

-...-Loki observó el vaso entre sus manos y suspiró-Son las pesadillas-susurró.

-¿Pesadillas?-ella asintió-¿Puedo preguntar de qué, si no te molesta?-preguntó él amablemente, ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, nunca puedo recordar de qué van pero siempre me dejan con un terror tan grande que... a veces me desoriento de dónde estoy... y de quién soy...-un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se encogió alrededor de su taza, desviando su mirada. Bruce la observó por unos segundos antes de moverse hasta la alacena y sacar una bolsita de té, lo puso en una taza, sirviendo un poco de agua caliente y se lo acercó, ella parpadeó sorprendida.

-Cuando me siento mal, asustado o deprimido, una taza de té caliente siempre me hace sentir mejor-dijo él, dándole una sonrisa calmada. Ella cogió la taza con lentitud y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, agradeciéndole en voz baja. Después de los primeros sorbos, Loki pudo sentir la cálida sensación del té recorriéndole el cuerpo, ayudándola a sentirse más calmada y tranquila.

-Gracias-dijo sinceramente, dándole una sonrisa agradecida. Bruce parpadeó, mirándola fijamente y de repente empezó a toser, desviando su mirada, su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado-Iré a dormir ahora, gracias por todos, Bruce-dijo ella, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano y una pequeña sonrisa, llevándose la taza con ella. 

Bruce se quedó mirando tras ella y maldijo su rostro sonrojado, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro.


	6. El error de Jane Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez que inicio un cap de esta historia, primero tengo que escoger un outfit para Loki, si no puedo! Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, les presento la aparición (y desaparición) de Jane Foster.

-¡Buenos días, Elizabeth!-saludó Pepper brillantemente, desconcertando a la morena por un momento.

-Buenos días, srta. Potts-respondió ella, sirviéndose una taza de café.

-Nada de señorita, solo Pepper está bien-sonrió la rubia-Quería saber si querías ir de compras conmigo y Natasha hoy, después de todo el armario que he formado para ti es apenas básico.

-Eh... yo... no estoy segura ¿Con qué voy a pagarlo?-tartamudeó, sorprendida.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, eres nuestras protegida ahora y Tony tiene dinero para engreír-se rió la rubia, Loki se mordió el labio, dudosa-Vamos, te aseguro que todo está bien-dijo, mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad y Loki terminó asintiendo-¡Perfecto! Saldremos en media hora-la morena ya se estaba arrepintiendo y se marchó a su cuarto, llevándose su taza de café con ella. Loki miró con ojos insatisfechos la ropa que tenía, ciertamente era poca y por alguna razón, sentía que ella solía estar rodeada de cosas más grandes. La morena se puso un pantalón negro, con una blusa verde de gasa y miró con curiosidad las botas negras, para ser una chica, realmente le parecían extrañas todas estas cosas. Se encogió de hombros y se las colocó antes de volver a salir a la sala dónde Natasha y Pepper ya esperaban, por un momento se sintió avergonzada de lo simple que era su ropa a diferencia de las de ellas pero luego sacudió la cabeza, sacándose ese pensamiento de encima.

-¿Lista?-preguntó la pelirroja, dándole una sonrisa amable y Loki asintió.

-Lista.

* * *

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Nunca en su vida iba a volver a salir de compras con la fuerza natural que era Pepper Potts, Loki sentía que iba a quedarse sin pies al final del día y ni siquiera los pedidos de Natasha habían detenido a la rubia de su día de compras, Loki quería echarse en su cama y no levantarse por una semana. Finalmente, cuando Pepper vio que Loki tenía el rostro pálido al ver cuántas bolsas ya tenían, decidió que podían volver a la casa. Loki soltó un gran suspiro cuando el ascensor llegó al piso del penthouse, ella esperó hasta que las puertas se abrieran y se sorprendió se encontró casi cara a cara con Thor.

-Oh-parpadeó él, sorprendido luego sonrió-Lady Liz.

-Solo Liz, Thor, eso de Lady no me suena muy a mí-respondió ella, sonriendo automáticamente, algo sobre ese hombre siempre la hacia sonreír.

-Disculpa, es costumbre de dónde vengo el tratar a una dama cómo se merece-dijo él y Loki sintió su rostro calentarse ligeramente-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-preguntó, señalando la gran cantidad de bolsas que tenía a su alrededor.

-Sí, por favor, Natasha y Pepper están esperando para subir las suyas, crearíamos una montaña si pusiéramos todas juntas-Thor se rio entre dientes, Loki se movió para salir y poder ayudar cuando, por supuesto, su pie se enredó con las bolsas y se fue para adelante, cayendo contra Thor y derrumbándolo junto a ella. Thor parpadeó, su rostro en shock al igual que el de Loki y ambos intentaron soltarse pero sus pies estabas enredados con las bolsas. Loki empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se iban enredando más y más, Thor también empezó a reírse entre dientes.

-¡No estás ayudando!-protestó el rubio, jalando las cuerdas.

-¡Tú lo estás empeorando!-respondió Loki, moviendo las piernas y moviéndose a un lado, Thor terminó a lado de ella, casi encima, jalando su pierna con fuerza y riéndose con ganas.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-ambos saltaron y se giraron para mirar a la furiosa e incrédula Jane Foster.

-Oh, Jane... Liz y yo solo nos enredamos-explicó Thor, intentado liberarse, Loki se sintió incómoda y trató de ayudarlo pero solo logró golpearse la cabeza con él, ella soltó un quejido y Thor no pudo evitar reírse, Loki se mordió el labio para no reírse.

-¡Thor!-la científica estaba empezando a caerle en los nervios a Loki y ella jaló con fuerza las cuerdas, intentado soltarse para poder irse. Natasha y Pepper llegaron por el otro ascensor interior al ver que Loki se demoraba mucho y ambas alzaron las cejas al verlos en el piso.

-Esto es inesperado.

-Nos enredamos-respondieron a la vez y volvieron a disolverse en risitas.

-¡Thor! ¿Puedes dejar de coquetear con esta extraña de una vez?-dijo Jane con los dientes apretados, fuego mostrándose en sus ojos. 

-Jane-dijo Thor, sorprendido. Natasha y Pepper compartieron una mirada antes de agacharse a ayudarlos a separarse, Loki se tambaleó un poco al levantarse y Thor puso su mano en su cintura, asegurándose que no se cayera de nuevo.

-¡¿Thor?!-Jane avanzó hasta estar entre el rubio y la chica, Loki arqueó las cejas.

-Creo que tal vez deberíamos dejarlos-murmuró la morena, empezando a coger sus cosas.

-Tal vez deberías decirme primero quién eres y por qué coqueteas con mi novio-preguntó Jane, cruzándose de brazos y enfrentándola, a Loki le pareció casi gracioso el ver lo pequeña que era a diferencia suya.

-Soy Elizabeth Evans, resido en esta torre y no coqueteaba con tu novio, srta... 

-Foster-suplió Pepper y Loki asintió.

-Srta. Foster, no sé que es lo que está esperando oír.

-Para ser una residente nueva, dado que nunca te he visto antes aquí, pareces muy cómoda alrededor de él-espetó, Thor estaba francamente en shock, parecía incapaz de moverse y solo las observaba.

-Sigo sin saber a qué se refiere, Srta. Foster, tuvimos un accidente y nada más.

-No te creo-Loki se detuvo, mirándola con incredulidad.

-Digo que no te creo, acabo de verlos, Evans, aquí había algo más que amistad.

-Jane, tal vez deberías...-comenzó Pepper pero la castaña levantó una mano, silenciándola. 

-Te lo advierto, Evans, no quieres meterte con lo que es mío, puedo ser una persona pasiva pero sé defender lo que es mío-Loki enarcó una ceja y se enderezó, aprovechando su altura.

-¿Es esa una advertencia, Foster?-le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, Jane gruñó y su mano se movió rápidamente, conectando con el rostro de Loki y girándolo hacia un lado con la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Jane!-gritaron Thor, Natasha y Pepper al mismo tiempo, el rubio cogió la muñeca de Loki y la movió tras suyo, mirando a su novia con ojos furiosos. Loki puso una mano en su mejilla y bufó, Thor se giró hacia ella, queriendo preguntarle si estaba bien pero la morena bufó y se marchó con rapidez, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Jane estaba cruzada de brazos pero se estremeció cuando Thor se giró hacia ella, con ira contenida.

-Creo que debes marcharte, Jane-le dijo con voz cuidadosamente calmada, el brillo de sus ojos prometiendo violencia. Puede que Thor quisiera mucho a Jane pero, ahora mismo, ella era solo una mujer que había osado poner sus manos sobre su hermano y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Jane y Thor se miraron fijamente el uno al otro antes de que la chica se diera la vuelta dramáticamente y se marchara, Thor estaba respirando agitadamente y tenías los puños apretados-¿Podrían ir a ver si ella está bien?-preguntó en voz baja, Natasha miró a Pepper y ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué no vas tú, Thor? Creo que lo necesitas-el rubio las miró a ambas antes de asentir y caminar hacia allá

-¿Crees que eso será lo mejor?-preguntó Pepper y Natasha asintió.

-Thor no se mantendrá tranquilo hasta verla-dijo y luego miró las bolsas-creo que deberíamos ir a guardar todo esto, por ahora.

* * *

Thor llegó a la puerta de Loki y se detuvo momentáneamente antes de alzar el puño y tocar suavemente, Loki abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

-Creí que estarías con la srta. Foster-dijo Loki con frialdad, girándose y yendo hasta su tocador, pasando las manos suavemente por su rostro, observando el enrojecimiento que tenía en su mejilla.

-Liz, yo... debo decir que estoy más que avergonzado por la actitud de Jane, no merecías que te pusiera ni un dedo encima-la morena detectó la nota de ira bajo su tono arrepentido y suspiró, girándose con una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien, Thor, después de todo ella tiene razón, solo intentaba proteger lo suyo-dijo con entendimiento.

-¡No, Liz! Lo que Jane hizo no estuvo bien, no importan sus razones. Hablaré con ella, haré que se disculpe.

-Thor...-dijo Loki, levantándose pero se quedó callada cuando de repente Thor estuvo dentro de su espacio personal, poniendo una mano en su cuello para que mantuviera sus ojos en él.

-Ella te debe una disculpa, tú no hiciste nada malo, Liz-la morena se quedó mirándolo fijamente, su corazón acelerado y su rostro enrojeciéndose. Thor examinó su rostro y se encontró inclinándose más cerca de ella, compartiendo su aliento antes de alejarse rápidamente, avergonzado de lo que pensó en hacer. El rubio murmuró algunas excusas y salió de ahí, dejando a Loki con el corazón acelerado y la mente confusa.

* * *

-Jarvis ¿Hay algo de comer?

-Es justo la hora de la cena, señor-replicó el AI y Tony se estiró, haciendo un gesto de dolor por las quejas de su cuerpo. Había pasado días metido en su taller, creando la nueva y muy mejorada Stark Tablet, perfecta para salir cuándo la acabara. Tony entró en la cocina y se sorprendió cuando se encontró a Loki sola ahí. Su mirada no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de la morena qu estaba enfundando en un enterizo de mangas cortas color coral, su cabello negro estaba amarrado en una cola alta y su rostro estaba limpio de cualquier maquillaje, eso no impedía que se viera hermosa y Tony era un hombre que sabía apreciar las cosas hermosas después de todo.

-Elizabeth, que sorpresa-sonrió el castaño, enarcando una ceja-¿Los demás?

-Natasha y Clint recibieron una llamada de trabajo, Thor se marchó con la srta. Foster-¿Era una nota de molestia y nerviosismo que detectaba?-, Bucky y Steve tienen una cita, creo que Bruce no está aquí y Pepper tenía una cena de negocios.

-Oh... entonces parece que seremos solo los dos-ella sonrió y asintió, ambos se sirvieron sus platos y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Entonces... Anthony...

-Tony, por favor-ella asintió.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces además de estar en ese traje de metal?-Tony se rió.

-Soy un inventor, creo todo lo que se vende en Stark Industries-ella enarcó las cejas, interesada.

-¿Cosas como qué puedes crear?-Tony sonrió, ambos se pasaron toda la cena hablando sobre las creaciones que había hecho, Loki era callada, atenta y bastante inteligente a la hora de dar sus opiniones, para cuándo acabaron de comer, Tony había sacado más ideas para sus inventos y tal vez tendría que hacerlo un pequeño arreglo más a la tablet en la que trabaja.

-Sabes de esto-dijo el castaño, impresionado.

-Para nada, no tengo ni una memoria de lo que solía hacer pero creo que es sentido común ¿no? Digo, alguien que usara un poco su mente también lo vería-Tony lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose con ganas.

-Sorprendentemente, no hay muchas personas así, Lizzie-ella enarcó las cejas ante el sobrenombre pero se encogió de hombros, dejándolo pasar.

-Entonces,  _Tony_ , creo que has estado rodeándote de idiotas-dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego se levantó y le deseó buenas noches, marchándose, todo el tiempo la mirada de Tony la siguió. 


	7. Y los sueños, sueños son...

Loki se levantó con un grito, casi lanzándose hacia adelante en la cama y respirando agitadamente. Su cabello negro estaba pegado a su frente su sudorosa, sus mejillas se sentía cómo si estuvieran hirviendo pero su cuerpo se sentía completamente frío, tanto que estaba empezando a temblar fuertemente.

-Srta. Elizabeth ¿necesita que llame a alguien?-preguntó la suave voz de Jarvis y Loki sacudió la cabeza automáticamente.

-No... no... fue solo una pesadilla, ya estoy mejor-respondió, apartando las sábanas y poniéndose una bata encima del pijama, la morena salió del cuarto y caminó hacia la cocina, preparándose una taza de té y bebiéndola lentamente, desde que Bruce le había enseñado esa pequeña técnica de relajación, ella siempre se sentía mejor después de una pesadilla. Pero esta vez era diferente, se sintió diferente, no puede recordar de qué se trataba pero estaba segura que era un recuerdo de algo que en verdad sucedió. Y eso es lo que la aterra ¿Qué cosa tan terrible es lo que olvidó que puede asustarla de esa manera? Loki dejó la taza en la encimera, sus manos todavía temblaban, el té no había hecho mucho para calmarla esta vez. Loki caminó por la sala y salió al balcón, cerrando los ojos ante el aire refrescante, Loki avanzó y miró justo en el borde de mármol, una nueva adquisición después de una remodelación le contó Pepper. Loki solo podía ver cielo, no había nada más y ese vacío la aterraba más que nada así que puso las manos en el borde y se alzó, parándose en el marmol y mirando hacia abajo. Miles de edificios con millones de luces estaban a sus pies, Loki los miró e inhaló profundamente, sintiendo cómo poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba. La nada la aterraba pero no las alturas, un pensamiento, como un rayo, pasó por su mente  _"No es la caída, es lo que te espera abajo"_ , pero apenas lo pensó, se fue y no pudo recordarlo por más que trató.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Liz?-Loki saltó del susto y dos brazos fuertes se posaron en su cintura, bajándola con facilidad. Loki giró y se encontró con el rostro de Bucky Barnes, el hombre estaba completamente calmado pero el pequeño tic en su labio delataba su nerviosismo-¿Estabas pensando en saltar?

-¿Qué? No, yo...

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo irresponsable que has sido en este momento? ¿Qué tal si yo no hubiera llegado? ¿Y si pasaba un viento muy fuerte y te hacía tambalear? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido entonces?-Loki se había equivocado, Bucky no estaba nervioso, estaba furioso. 

-No estaba intentando...

-¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo ahí colgado?

-¿Vas a dejarme terminar de hablar?-espetó Loki, cansada. Bucky se cruzó de brazos y ella suspiró-No iba a saltar, no me gustaba ver solo el cielo así que quise ver los edificios, fue un momento de idiotez que no volverá a ocurrir. 

-No puedes seguir siguiendo esos impulsos, Liz, algo puede haberte pasado, nos preocupas, eres nuestra protegida y...

-¿Tú... te preocupas por mí?-Bucky parecía tan sorprendido cómo ella.

-Por supuesto, te lo dije, eres nuestra protegida-respondió Bucky, cuadrando los hombros.

-Oh-asintió Loki, repentinamente nerviosa-Gracias por ayudarme, iré a mi cuarto ahora-dijo y voló de la presencia del moreno. Bucky parpadeó y observó como su cabello flotaba tras ella, tan rápido que se estaba yendo. 

* * *

Loki había estado pasando los días en su cuarto últimamente, desde su episodio en el balcón se sentía retraída y no con muchas ganas de socializar con alguien. Cuando Jarvis le avisó que iba a estar sola por unas horas, la morena soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y se puso a ordenar toda la ropa que aún le quedaba por acomodar. Loki le pidió a Jarvis que pusiera un poco de música, ninguna de las canciones que pasaba le parecían conocidas pero solo se encogió de hombros, aparentemente su bloqueo de memoria se había llevado muchas cosas.

_You've got a cute way of talking_   
_You got the better of me_   
_Just snap your fingers and I'm walking_   
_Like a dog hanging on your lead_   
_I'm in a spin you know_   
_Shaking on string you know_

_You make me feel like dancing_  
I'm gonna dance the night away  
You make me feel like dancing  
I'm gonna dance the night away  
You make feel like dancing  
I feel like dancing  
Dancing, dance the night away  
I feel like dancing, dancing, aaaah

Loki sonrió ligeramente, moviendo la cabeza y empezando a moverse con la música, bailando con la ropa en las manos y dejando que ese estrés que había estado sobre ella esos días, se marchara. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que había empezado a tararear la canción, no sabía nada de la letra pero le gustaba el ritmo. Estaba tan perdida en su mundo que no notó a un muy divertido Bruce mirarla desde la puerta, así que cuándo se giró en uno de sus bailes, casi salta cuando lo vio.

-Eh...-Loki se sonrojó, sintiéndose tonta de repente.

-No hay que avergonzarse, bailas bien-sonrió Bruce lo que solo la hizo sonrojarse más-¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo se baila?-Loki enarcó una ceja y Bruce le ofreció su mano, la morena la tomó con timidez y su sonrojo se extendió hasta su cuello cuando Bruce la atrajo hacia él, cerrando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tomando su otra mano, moviéndola suavemente de un lado a otro con un ritmo relajado.

_Quarter to four in the morning_   
_I ain't feeling tired no, no, no, no, no_   
_Just hold me tight and leave on the light_   
_'Cause I don't want to go home_   
_You put a spell on me_   
_I'm right where you want me to be_   
  
_You make me feel like dancing_   
_I gonna to dance the night away_   
_You make me feel like dancing_   
_I'm gonna dance the night away_   
_You make feel like dancing_

  
_I feel like dancing, dancing_   
_Dance the night away_   
_I feel like dancing, dancing_   
_Dance the night away_   
_I feel like dancing, dancing_   
_Dance the night away_   
_I feel like dancing, dancing_

Eventualmente Loki le cogió el ritmo y Bruce soltó su cintura para tomar sus dos manos, Loki tenía una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, riéndose cuando la hizo girar y casi se cae contra él. Bruce se sorprendió de lo mucho que se estaba riendo, después de Betty, no había encontrado muchas razones para ser feliz, ahora tenía a sus amigos, sí, Tony era cómo su hermano casi y se sentía cómodo ¿Pero reírse cómo ahora? Eso había sucedido raramente. Loki tenía el rostro rojo de tanto que se reía y su sonrisa era deslumbrante, Bruce no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, sintiendo con una pizca de preocupación cómo su corazón se aceleraba. 

-¿Divirtiéndose?-ambos se giraron de golpe y vieron a Steve con Bucky en la puerta, el rubio tenía una sonrisa amable y Bucky tenía una ceja alzada.

-Un poco-respondió Bruce, sintiendo como su rostro se iba acalorando.

-Tony te espera en el laboratorio, dijo que trajo lo que pediste-Bruce asintió, le dio una sonrisa vacilante a Loki y se marchó, Steve salió detrás y Bucky se demoró un poco.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Loki, sintiendo su mirada.

-Bruce es una buena persona, ha pasado por muchas pérdidas y dolores en su vida...

-¿Me estás advirtiendo de algo?-dijo ella, ladeando levemente la cabeza. 

-No, te estoy previniendo de él. Bruce ha sufrido pero hay en él que sigue siendo peligroso. 

-No tengo miedo-respondió Loki, calmada. Bucky sonrió levemente.

-Puedo verlo-dijo y se marchó. Loki se quedó confundida, sintiendo que habían tenido dos conversaciones muy diferentes.


	8. Loki Antonietta

-¿Una fiesta de disfraces?-repitió Loki, mirando la invitación en sus manos.

-Sí, es una idea fantástica. Bruce no suele celebrar su cumpleaños porque la gente tiene a creer que él es igual que su alter ego y se siente incómodo pero esta es la solución perfecta-dijo Pepper con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero... no sé de qué disfrazarme-dijo Loki, mordiéndose el labio.

-No te preocupes por eso, hay una página de disfraces muy buena, puedes escoger el que más te guste-dijo la rubia y Loki asintió.

-Bien, entonces haré eso-Pepper sonrió brillantemente y se marchó para seguir con los preparativos.

-¿En serio irás?-Loki saltó y se giró a mirar a Bruce, que entraba con su taza de café a la sala.

-Claro... a menos que... si no quieres que vaya...

-¡No, no! Por supuesto que quiero que vayas-Loki se sonrojó y asintió, ligeramente desconcertada-Eh... yo quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Adelante.

-Bueno... es que... en estas fiestas siempre se debe llevar una... cita... y yo me preguntaba si... si tal vez... eh... sitegustaríairconmigo-terminó diciendo de corrido y Loki parpadeó.

-Mmm... creo que no entendí lo último, Bruce-dijo con disculpa y el castaño respiró profundamente.

-¿Quieres ser mi cita en la fiesta?-Loki lo miró fijamente, su boca ligeramente abierta y su rostro aún más rojo.

-Yo... eh...

-No te tienes que sentir obligada si no quieres...

-Bruce...

-Yo puedo entenderlo, sé que...

-Bruce...

-Además es solo un cumpleaños, nadie...

-¡Bruce!-el castaño cerró la boca y sonrió tímidamente-me encantaría ir contigo, sería todo un honor-el castaño parpadeó y carraspeó, su rostro sonrojado.

-Entonces es una cita-sonrió, Loki asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Una cita?-repitió Steve, alzando las cejas.

-Sí, los escuché hablando en la sala.

-Vaya...-el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Crees que esto sea conveniente? Loki no tiene memoria y ahora es una mujer pero sigue un enemigo, bajo nuestra custodia.

-Bruce sabe lo que hace-dijo Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Confías en Loki?

-Confío en que no puede hacer nada ahora y también confío en que Bruce no está cegado, sabe bien en quién está poniendo sus ojos-Steve igual no podía quedarse tranquilo, Bucky solo lo miró de soslayo, sabía que la desconfianza de Steve venía porque era uno de los pocos que no había tenido contacto directo con Loki pero una vez que hablaran, él estaba seguro que estaría bien. Bucky sonrió levemente, por su mente pasando los ojos verdes luego sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo su libro.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Bruce?-preguntó Tony, nervioso.

-Ya vendrá, Tony, deja de angustiarte, el presentador sabe que lo tiene que hacer bajar por la escalera principal cuando llegue, todo saldrá bien y pareces un vampiro un poquito nervioso para mi gusto-dijo ella, acomodándole la copa color vino que traía encima.

-Eso me recuerda, adoro tu disfraz-dijo con una gran sonrisa y ella rodó los ojos, riéndose. Pepper se había disfrazado de Natasha, con el traje negro y una peluca roja, Natasha se había reído largo y tendido cuando la había visto.

-Seré una agente de SHIELD por un día-respondió ella, riéndose-¿Has visto a Steve y Bucky?

-Sí, son...-rodó los ojos-Superman y Batman, un completo cliché, creí que al menos Bucky tendría más imaginación-ella se rió.

-Al menos es mejor que Clint que se disfrazó de Elvis. Y, bueno, Natasha está vestida de hada, y aunque se ve algo bizarra, ella sabe lucir el look-Tony asintió, dándole la razón.

-Señoras y Señores-dijo el presentador y ellos giraron.

-Ya era hora-musitó Tony y ella codeó sus costillas.

-Les presento al festejado de esta noche, el Sr. Bruce Banner y a su pareja, Elizabeth Evans-Pepper y Tony ensancharon los ojos  y se miraron, completamente en shock. Bruce estaba vestido del Rey Luis XVI, un traje azul oscuro con adornos en plata, su máscara era una fina tela de seda transparente negra. Loki era una visión, enfundada en un vestido negro profundo, ancho y completamente hermoso, su cabello negro estaba colocado en perfectas ondas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y tenía la misma tela en sus ojos.

-Son Luis XVI y María Antonieta-dijo Pepper con sorpresa.

-Pues... vaya-comentó Tony, sin quitar su vista de ellos. Al otro lado del salón, Bucky tenía sus ojos fijos en Loki y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al igual que Natasha, Clint estaba paralizado en su sitio, dividido entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad mientras que los ojos de Steve se movieron inconscientemente sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Esta fiesta prometía ser muy interesante.


	9. La bella y la bestia

-¿Thor, estás bien?-preguntó Natasha suavemente, mirando al rubio quién tenía sus ojos fijos en la pareja que descendía las escaleras.

-... Sí-respondió dudosamente-es solo que...-suspiró-hace mucho no veía a mi hermano tan contento.

-Hermana-rectificó Natasha distraídamente-¿No te molesta?-Thor negó con la cabeza.

-Alguien o algo que haga feliz a Loki, jamás podrá molestarme-Natasha estudió sus palabras en su cabeza mientras la pareja llegaba al piso de abajo y abrían la fiesta, bailando la primera canción de la noche.

-Lucen increíbles juntos ¿no crees?-comentó Bucky, mirando a Steve.

-Eh... sí, lucen bien-respondió el rubio, apartando su mirada con algo de perturbación y mirando a su pareja. Los ojos de Bucky brillaban con calma, alegría y algo más que no podía descifrar ¿diversión? ¿travesura? Como... como si supiera algo que él no.

-Bailemos-dijo el castaño repentinamente y lo jaló hacia la pista.

-¡Es un escándalo!-susurró Clint airadamente, lanzándole miradas envenenadas a la pareja principal-¿En qué demonios está pensando Bruce?

-Bruce sabe lo que hace, Clint-replicó Natasha suavemente, sus ojos brillando-Aparte, lucen muy bien juntos.

-¡¿Qué?!-casi gritó y ella le lanzó una mirada severa-No sé que es lo que se trae Bruce o tú pero esa chica sigue siendo Loki y cuando vuelva a recuperar sus sentidos, nos va a matar a todos sin dudarlo por un instante. ¿Te has olvidado de lo que hizo a mí? Pues yo no, todavía puedo...-tragó-todavía sigo teniendo pesadillas de que nunca lograste encontrarme y que seguí siendo su esclavo para siempre, que nunca recuperaba mi mente.

-Clint...

-¡No, Natasha!-exclamó él, cortándola-Puede que él no tenga memorias ahora y que parezca vulnerable e indefensa pero eso no será para siempre. Y tú y yo sabemos eso muy bien-terminó de decir antes de marcharse. 

-Creo que alguien está un poco molesto-comentó Tony, apareciendo a lado de la pelirroja, ella suspiró.

-Clint necesita tiempo, rehusarse a hablar del problema no hará que se vaya y se siente más en peligro ahora que Loki está aquí-ella se mordió el labio, mirando por donde se había ido el chico-Debería ir a hablar con él...

-Déjalo, Hawkguy necesita un tiempo para calmarse, enfriarse un poco, todo lo que le digas ahora entrará por un lado y saldrá por el otro-Natasha estaba dudosa pero al final asintió-Por cierto, Pepper te busca, quiere una foto contigo-Natasha se rió, sacudiendo la camisa y caminando fuera de la pista en busca de la rubia.

* * *

-¿La estás pasando bien?-preguntó Bruce suavemente, mientras bailaban.

-Sí, estaba un poco nerviosa cuando llegamos pero ya se me pasó-sonrió ella, riéndose entre dientes cuando Bruce la hizo girar.

-El truco está en la máscara-bromeó el castaño.

-Por supuesto, me siento irreconocible así-rió ella-Por cierto...-él la miró y ella sonrió dulcemente, acelerando su corazón-Feliz cumpleaños, Bruce.

-... Gracias, Liz-respondió él, también sonriendo.

* * *

-Entonces ¿harás un berrinche cada vez que los veas juntos?-preguntó Tony y Clint giró su mirada hacia él, ambos estaban en el balcón mirando a la pareja central conversar y reír mientras bailaban.

-...No lo entiendo-dijo Clint finalmente, aún observándolos-¿Cómo es que pueden aceptarlo tan fácil? Asesinó a personas, destruyó la mitad de New York ¿cómo pueden perdonarlo tan fácil solo porque es una chica ahora? 

-Nadie ha olvidado quién es, Clint, lo único que hemos hecho es darle una oportunidad ¿de qué sirve antagonizarla si ni siquiera sabe lo que ha hecho mal?-Clint desvió la mirada, sus labios fruncidos. Tony suspiró-¿Por qué mejor no tratas de verla como una chica más? Liz es bastante interesante cuando llegas a conocerla mejor-dijo él y se marchó, dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Creo que ya necesitabamos un poco de aire-sonrió Loki mientras salían al balcón-la pista estaba muy llena, creí que me asfixiaría.

-Así son todas las fiestas que  organiza Tony, por eso casi nunca voy a una de él-Loki rió entre dientes, mirándolo con ojos divertidos. Bruce se acercó a ella y se acomodó a su lado, ambos mirando los grandes jardines que rodeaban el lugar.

-¿Qué se siente cumplir un año más de vida?-preguntó ella suavemente, Bruce se encogió de hombros.

-Se siente mejor que años anteriores, la verdad, estoy gente que quiero y que me quiere, me hace sentir feliz-ella sonrió levemente, sus ojos verdes brillando bajo la luz de la luna.

-Quisiera saber que siente... no recuerdo nada de lo que solía hacerme feliz, ni la sonrisa de mi madre o las palabras de mi padre, no puedo recordar si mis cumpleaños fueron alegres o tristes o si había alguien especial conmigo para celebrarlos-suspiró-... no sé como sentirme la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces me siento contenta y tranquila y otras veces... otras veces creo que extraño recordar-admitió suavemente.

-Me...-Bruce se acercó a ella, parándose justo al frente, su cuerpo tan cerca como cuando bailaban y Loki retuvo la respiración, sorprendida-¿Me permitirías ser... una persona especial para ti?-la morena se quedó petrificada, sus ojos verdes extendidos y en shock. Bruce tomó su mano-He... pasado mucho tiempo solo, siempre en miedo de no ser suficiente o una buena persona pero tú... tú me haces sentir en paz, tú me miras sin miedo, cuando pones tus ojos en mí, siento que mes a mí, a Bruce y no solo a la bestia que reside en mi interior-Bruce alzó la mano de la morena y depositó un suave beso en el dorso, acelerándole el corazón-Quiero ser una personas especial para ti, Liz, si tú me lo permites-Loki tragó saliva, su mente era todo una revuelta de pensamientos y si seguía sin respirar, seguramente se desmayaría. Lentamente, Loki asintió y los ojos de Bruce brillaron mientras sus brazos se cerraban gentilmente alrededor de ella.

-Bruce...-dijo Loki, no segura de qué decir.

-Está bien, Liz, está bien-calmó él suavemente y se inclinó hacia ella, respirando sobre sus labios, haciéndola estremecerse y humedecerse los labios. Loki lo miró fijamente por varios segundos, antes de decidir que sí deseaba su cercanía, que en realidad no lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca y cerró sus ojos lentamente, soltando un suspiro. Bruce observó su rostro, deleitándose en lo sonrojados de sus mejillas, en lo grueso de sus pestañas negras, en sus labios sonrosados; él sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó hacia ella, posando sus labios sobre los suyos con dulzura. 

Loki sintió que su pecho iba a explotar, sentía demasiadas emociones juntas y ninguna tenía sentido, se sintió mareada y se separó un poco, apoyándose contra su frente y jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Los ojos de Bruce eran dulces y comprensivos, repentinamente Loki sintió que no era la única en esta confusión de emociones y sonrió, apoyándose en su hombro y dejándola que la abrazara.

Los ojos vigilantes de Clint se quedaron en ellos hasta que volvieron a la fiesta y se giró, dándole la espalda al balcón y metiéndose entre las sombras. Bucky avanzó un paso entonces, mirando hacia dónde estaba la pareja y luego hacia dónde iba su amigo, su rostro pensativo.


End file.
